


The (Near) Death of All Things Good

by anxiousboat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Food, Hurt/Comfort, Loceit - Freeform, Other, Platonic or Romantic Loceit, Serious Injuries, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, The Light Sides are... Questionable, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousboat/pseuds/anxiousboat
Summary: Logan gets trapped in Remus’ side of the Imagination, and Janus has to get him back before the darkness and insanity corrupt him for good.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The (Near) Death of All Things Good

Logan wished he hadn’t left his room.

That was his first thought as he opened his eyes to pitch black, the only light being the dim moonlight reflecting off the mud that he was coated in. His head hurt. His knees hurt. Everything hurt.

His nose was filled with the pungent smell of dirt and weeds, and something else which he couldn’t quite name. Like… smoke, but darker. It smelled like a putrid sickness that could rip him apart from the inside. He shuddered, and with a grunt, he strained to get himself off the damp ground.

Almost immediately, his knees gave out on him.

In a pathetic heap, he fell to the ground, barely constraining the sob in the back of his throat. His heart started banging a little faster in his chest; his head felt as if it had been hit with a baseball bat multiple times. He noticed that if he squinted, he could see a massive gash across his arm, a gash that wouldn’t heal for quite some time. Shit. 

With a heave, he tried to get up again. Every bone in his body screamed, getting even louder as he pushed them further.

This was going to take a long time.

–––––—–––––––––––––––––––

The common room of the light sides was colder than Janus had expected, but maybe that was because he was the only one there. Gazing out the window, into the Imagination. He sat on a dark, padded chair, which was, frankly, the only thing he  _ wanted  _ to sit on in this room: everything else was either too bright, looking like it was from a children’s show; belonging to someone he had a… complicated relationship with, or not comfortable at all. Often, it was a mixture of reasons. But this chair was nice and comfy, and refined, and it was Logan’s. So all was good,

It occurred to him that he hadn’t seen Logan anywhere in the past few hours, but he quickly forgot the thought, favouring daydreaming about Thomas’ next video, where he would hopefully be forgiven– if not, tolerated – by Roman and (possibly) Virgil. 

Oh, how wonderful that would be.

–––––—–––––––––––––––––––

The smell was getting stronger.

Logan was sure of it. It was now accompanied with the metallic smell of… blood, which couldn’t be too good.

He strained to remember how he ended up in this situation, but it felt like there was a dark thing at the back of his mind slowly devouring him, taking all his memories with it.  _ Yikes _ . It didn’t help that he still couldn’t see much, so he now had a couple of extra bruises littered over his body from ramming into trees and tripping over bushes. His tie hung limp around his neck, and Logan knew that with one quick tug, it could be the thing that killed him. Of course, he didn’t take it off. Even though that would have been the logical thing to do.

He was starting to feel less like himself.

–––––—–––––––––––––––––––

“Has anyone seen Logan?”

The question was brought up just before dinner, and it was barely audible over the sound of vegetables sizzling from the kitchen.

“Sorry?”

“I haven’t seen Logan for ages.”

“Oh, relax, Jan. He went out into the Imagination a couple of hours ago to get something. He’s probably doing an experiment or something.”

“Are you sure? It  _ doesn’t  _ seem a bit long–”

“It’ll be fine.”

The less-than-soothing words did nothing to quell the storm in Janus’ head, because  _ what if Logan was hurt?  _

It’s safe to say he didn’t eat much at dinner. He stirred his stew around with his fork for what seemed like hours on end, not saying a word, while the light sides looked on in slight concern. The clock on the wall got louder with every tick, worming its way under Janus’ skin like a parasite.

Yet it took him another hour to find the nerve to go out and look for Logan himself. Pssht. Some good person he was.

The Imagination was dark except for the graceful beams of moonlight illuminating beautiful flowers that he’d never seen before. He could feel the grass beneath his feet, tickling his knees. Normally, this would have been rather delightful, but for some reason, tonight… they felt like ropes pulling him down beneath the surface, where no one would find him. Everywhere… there was a looming presence; he could feel it in his blood.

He slipped.

With a colossal bang, he fell to the ground, grabbing a fern for support. A… wilting fern. Like the ones Remus kept. On his side of the Imagination. Fuck.

“Logan!” The deceitful side set off scrambling down the hill, toppling over multiple times. Shit, shit, shit. He needed to find Logan now, he needed to find Logan before anything else did. “Logan! Are you there?” His throat became hoarse with yelling, and his chest and legs started to ache from sprinting around in the dark like a feral animal.

“Logan!”

Then, he heard something. It was croaky and, on the other side of the Imagination, could be mistaken for an innocent little animal. But Janus knew what it was saying. 

He set off, running towards the voice of his friend at a brutal pace. His feet teared through weeds and ditches and patches of rocks. Until, eventually, he found what he was looking for.

Hidden underneath a pile of rocks and twigs and vines was a familiar figure. 

“Logan…”

–––––—–––––––––––––––––––

For the second time, Logan opened his eyes in an unfamiliar place. He stared up at the black ceiling, and was instantly hit with the fear that he was still in the forest. He sat up violently.

Wait. If he was still in the Imagination, how was he able to move so freely?

As if on queue, a calming voice interrupted his thoughts. “You’re awake.” He turned his head to see a familiar set of scales and a pair of eyes looking back at him. Finally, something familiar.

“Jan.” His voice was hoarse.

“Shhhhh. Save your breath. I  _ don’t  _ advise that you go back to sleep. You’ve been through a lot.”

The nerd looked down at his body, noticing all the injuries he’d gained in the Imagination were, miraculously, gone.

At that moment, the relief came. The relief… it was. It was too much. He couldn’t… he couldn’t bear feeling that much at this moment.

He collapsed back into bed, making Janus chuckle fondly next to him. At least they were out of the total mess that had been the previous day.


End file.
